Languages
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a Language. Languages - About * Each language is an university or a school, like the current one in English. * Here are list of 281 Wikipedias, as one basis for WUaS Languages: http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/List_of_Wikipedias. * The Ethnologue is a list of 7,105 known living languages, as another basis for WUaS Languages: http://www.ethnologue.com/. * Add languages below, and create a link to a new page for each new subject to wiki-add courses, and teaching and learning resources. * Also see http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Languages. * Create World University and School in this language, any way you want, but you can start, too, using 'Courses' and 'Subjects.' * For each new language, which will become a University and School itself, add language instruction in that language, and to/from that language; this language instruction may become the beginning point for many of these universities/schools. * If literacy is a big key to reducing the population explosion especially in the emerging world, WUaS would like to prioritize its wiki language universities & schools' development (the plan is to develop a school in each of 3000-8000 languages) for women beginning around age 5 in countries with highest birth rates on OLPCs and similar computers. * Mathematical symbols and languages too, so all symbols, as wiki, to allow for the creation of new symbols. WUaS Universal Translator http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Universal_Translator World University and School, building on Google Translate with its at least 58 languages - http://translate.google.com/# - may become the basis for a WUaS Universal Translator, for conversation, translation and academic research, perhaps with a focus on context, to complement other online, translation projects. MIT OpenCourseware. 2012. MIT OpenCourseware. Cambridge, MA: www.universalsubtitles.org/en/teams/MIT-OCW/ One Laptop per Child Translate. 2012. http://wiki.laptop.org/go/Translate The Rosetta Project. 2010. The Rosetta Project: A Long Now Foundation Library of Human Language. Long Now Foundation. Sugar Labs: Translation System. 2011. Sugar Labs: Translation System. (his is the translation server for Sugarlabs. Information on how to use this server can be found in the Translation Team page in the SugarLabs wiki. This server uses Pootle, a free and open source software to enable volunteers to easily translate software into their own languages). Cambridge, MA: Sugar Labs. TED Open Translation Project. 2011. The TED Open Translation Project . The TED Open Translation Project brings TEDTalks beyond the English-speaking world by offering subtitles, interactive transcripts and the ability for any talk to be translated by volunteers worldwide. Monterey, CA: TED Talks. Van Grove, Jennifer. 2010. Google Adds Virtual Keyboards for Search in 35 Languages. April 29. Mashable.com * http://universitiesandcolleges.org/language-learning-resources/#general To start a new language - for a Language Template - use this Language Template: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/LANGUAGE_TEMPLATE Individual Languages Pidgins Creoles Dialects Human Invented Languages Extinct Languages Free Language Learning WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Language Code Language code (ISO 639): Ethnologue page: Language status: BCP 47 - Tags for Identifying Languages - IETF Tools http://tools.ietf.org/html/bcp47 Ethnologue - (Ethnologue now uses ISO 639 codes) http://www.ethnologue.com/browse/codes ISO 639 (International Organization for Standardization) http://www.iso.org/iso/home/standards/language_codes.htm ISO-639-3 http://www-01.sil.org/iso639-3/codes.asp ISO-639-6 (This aims to include any and all language variants and it is not that interested in using the political term what language has become). http://www.geolang.com/iso639-6/ Language Subtag Lookup (A nice tool maintained by W3C corroborator Richard Ishida to look up current IANA defined language tags, and their constituents (subtags)). http://rishida.net/utils/subtags/ Publish my article in a WUaS academic journal in this subject Open Journal Systems. 2012. Open Journal Systems. Public Knowledge Project. (WUaS's wiki, information technologies and criteria for this - informed by the WUaS academic journal subject matter - are developing, since you can already publish your article at http://www.academia.edu). Select Bibliographies Select Blogs Ethnoblog. 2013. Ethnoblog. (The Ethnoblog is a place where the Ethnologue Editor and others talk about language in general, items in the news regarding language and languages, and developments, products, and projects being worked on by the Ethnologue staff (and others). Dallas, TX: www.ethnologue.com/ethnoblog. Select Book Groups, Study Groups, Musical Groups, etc. Begin a Google + Hangout: https://plus.google.com/u/0/108179352492243955816/posts Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Select Book Reviews Select Books Lewis, M. Paul, Gary F. Simons, and Charles D. Fennig (eds.). 2013. Ethnologue: Languages of the World. (The Ethnologue is a list of 7,105 known living languages, as a main basis for WUaS Languages and Universal Translator). Seventeenth edition. Dallas, Texas: SIL International. Sapir, Edward. 1921. Language: An Introduction to the Study of Speech. New York, NY: Harcourt Brace. UNESCO. 2012. UNESCO book on multilingualism in cyberspace. June 20. (http://net-lang.net/). Paris, France: icde.org. Select Channels Select Communities, Email lists, etc. Listing of all the public emailing lists at Wikimedia: https://lists.wikimedia.org/mailman/listinfo (See also editable World University and School's 'You at World University' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University). Select Conference Materials Select Conferences Online Select Databases Select Films Select Film Reviews Select Forums, Spaces, etc. Select Funding Sources Select Humor Select Idea Competitions / Conversations / Dialogues Language Practice Hangouts. 2014. Language Practice Hangouts. plus.google.com/communities/117021348126795052161. Language Practice Hangouts. 2014. Language Practice Hangouts. plus.google.com/communities/117021348126795052161. Select Images, Infographics, etc. Select Institutes, etc. Select Interviews Select Journals, Serials, etc. Current Issues in Language Planning. 2011. Current Issues in Language Planning. (The journal Current Issues in Language Planning provides major summative and thematic review studies spanning and focusing the disparate language policy and language planning literature related to: 1) polities and language planning and 2) issues in language planning.). Routledge. Select Labs Select Lectures Select Libraries, Archives, Collections, etc. (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Harrison, K. David. 2011. Language Hot Spots. Washington DC: National Geographic. Select Multimedia Select Museums (See also editable World University and School's Museums' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums). Select Newspapers, News Select Office Hours Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Languages, Software Select Questions, Inquiries, Problems Select Quotes, Quotations, etc. Select RSS Feeds Select Recordings Select References Amos, Jonathan. 2012. Digital tools 'to save languages'. Vancouver, Canada: BBC News. Ava. 2011. How to Succeed in Foreign Language Without Really Trying. Stanford, CA: tusb.stanford.edu Crotty, James. 2012. Amara's Wiki-Style Translation Platform Enables Global Growth Of Education Startups. August 31. Forbes.com. Darnton, Robert. 2014. A World Digital Library Is Coming True!. May 22. New York, NY: The New York Times. Dunham, Elizabeth. 2011. An Alaska native who lives in Portland battles cancer while working to save a tribe's language. April 13. Portland, OR: Oregon Live. The Endangered Languages Project. 2012. The Endangered Languages Project: Supporting language preservation through technology and collaboration. googleblog.blogspot.com. For winners of UN essay contest, multilingualism makes the world go ‘round. 2014. For winners of UN essay contest, multilingualism makes the world go ‘round. New York, NY: un.org/apps/news/story.asp?NewsID=48160 . Góes, Paula. 2012. Global: A Marathon to Translate the Declaration of Internet Freedom. July 26. Cambridge, MA: Global Voices Online. Green, Cable. 2012. World OER Map: Will You Help Build It?. November 9th. San Francisco, CA: creativecommons.org Harrison, K. David. 2011. Disappearing Languages: Enduring Voices Project, Endangered Languages, Map, Facts, Photos .... Washington DC: National Geographic. Harrison, K. David. 2011. Global Language HotSpots. Swarthmore, PA: Swarthmore College. Knowles, Jamillah. 2011. Global Voices Podcast: Bridging the Language Gaps. November 21. globalvoicesonline.org. Lardinois, Frederic. 2013. Google Launches Sign Language Interpreter App For Hangouts, Adds Accessibility Features To Gmail, Drive And Chrome. March 1. techcrunch.com. Lewis, Paul. 2011. Ethnologue: Languages of the World - Statistical Summaries. (16th edition). Dallas, TX: Ethnologue.org. MacLeod, Scott. 2014. Black Oystercatcher - Haematopus bachmani: New "Clinical Trials at WUaS (for all languages)" at WUaS, Examples of "Living," "Extinct" and "Invented" languages at WUaS,"Scottish Gaelic language", "Cromarty dialect of Scots language", "Elvish, or Sindarin language (from Tolkien)", WUaS Universal Translator ... along with the main "Languages" and the new "LANGUAGE TEMPLATE" with which you can begin a new language, and related school or MIT OCW-centric University at WUaS … New subjects at WUaS this month ... WUaS monthly business meeting meets tomorrow, Saturday, May 10, 2014, electronically in Free Conference Call this month, and all are welcome. May 9. scott-macleod.blogspot.com/2014/05/black-oystercatcher-haematopus-bachmani.html. MacLeod, Scott. 2014. Mountain sagewort: think of the 12 main links ... Languages, Countries, Applications to WUaS ... Music School ... Research ... in the table on this page as a kind of HOBBIT HOLE from JRR Tolkien ... at ... http://scottmacleod.com/interlingual/worlduniversityandschool.html ... "Gandalf in the meantime was still standing outside the door ... ," The portal is made ..., The possibility of a WUaS universal translator, which will include human invented languages, such as the Elvish language, called Sindarin, created by Tolkien, for example, in addition to the 7,105 languages listed in the "The Ethnologue" and because WUaS is wiki, Some Elvish language, or Sindarin language, resources. April 10. scott-macleod.blogspot.com/2014/04/mountain-sagewort-think-of-12-main.html. Parra, Juliana Rincón. 2011. Video: Learning a New Language Through Online Video. February 22. (Aymara, Swahili, Quechua, KhoeKhoegowab, Welsh, Bangla).Cambrdige, MA: Global Voices Online. phobos. 2011. Whither website translations. September 28. blog.torproject.org. redletterdave. 2012. Google Launches Endangered Languages Project. June 21. news.slashdot.org Roberts, Sam. 2010. to (and Saving) the World’s Languages http://www.nytimes.com/2010/04/29/nyregion/29lost.html. April 28. New York, NY: The New York Times. Sarhadi, Atefeh. 2012. Ver.2 of OP (Old Persian) Fonts: Unicode & Ultra-Unicode. Linking standard OP transliteration to the original OP text. San Francisco, CA: academia.edu. Sittig, Helen. 2011. Who wants to lose their mother tongue?. February, 22. Amsterdam, NL: Radio Netherlands Worldwide. Sookmyung Women's University’s SNOW Launches OCW Translations. 2012. Sookmyung Women's University’s SNOW Launches OCW Translations. ("SNOW joins Universia (Spanish, Portuguese), China Open Resources for Education (Simplified Chinese), Opensource Opencourseware Prototype System (Traditional Chinese), Chulalongkorn University (Thai), The Turkish Academy of Sciences (Turkish) and Shahid Beheshti University (Persian) as MIT OpenCourseWare translation affiliates. Together these organizations have created more than 1,000 translations of OCW courses. These translations have received more than 135 million visits to date, accounting for roughly 40% of worldwide access to MIT OpenCourseWare content."). Cambridge, MA: ocw.mit.edu Soulskill. 2011. How Technology Is Shaping Language. November 21. tech.slashdot.org. Stian. 2010. P2PU in 24 different languages!. reganmian.net Timothy. 2011. Device Addresses Healthcare Language Barrier. February 26. science.slashdot.org. Vold Lexander, Kristin. 2011. Names U ma puce: multilingual texting in Senegal. (Working paper presented to the Media Anthropology Network e-seminar. European Association of Social Anthropologists (EASA) 17-31 May 2011 - http://www.media-anthropology.net/index.php/e-seminars). University of Oslo. Whitty, Julia. 2012. Languages Decline as Species Disappear. May 14. San Francisco, CA: Mother Jones. Zuckerman, Ethan. 2008. The Polyglot Internet. Cambridge, MA: ethanzuckerman.com. Select Search Engines Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Societies, Associations, Groups, Networks, etc. Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Teachers with Email Addresses/Contact Information Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Select Theses, Dissertations, Papers, etc. Select Timelines Select Twitters Avila, Eddie. 2014. Tweet in Your Mother Language on February 21. February 17. Cambridge, MA: rising.globalvoicesonline.org. Select Video and Audio Clayton, Steve. 2012. Microsoft Research shows a promising new breakthrough in speech translation technology. Redmond, WA: blogs.technet.com. Van Deusen-Scholl, Nelleke. 2014. Yale Center for Language Study Shared Course Initiative. (At the Online Education Open Forum held on February 24, 2014, Nelleke Van Deusen-School, Director of the Center for Language Study, shared the collaborative arrangement with Cornell and Columbia to share less commonly taught languages, offer several languages that are not otherwise taught on our campuses, via videoconferencing from a partner institution in the CLS Shared Course Initiative). New Haven, CT: Yale University. Lazar, Jonathan. 2011. Preventing Societal Discrimination: Accessible Web Design for People with Disabilities. Cambridge, MA: Berkman Center for Internet and Society at Harvard University. Lee, Reena Singhal, and ? (interviewer). 2013. CS4HS with Reena Lee. December 11. (This video is private, however). Mountain View, CA: plus.google.com/u/0/+GoogleinEducation/posts. Parra, Juliana Rincón. 2011. Video: Learning a New Language Through Online Video. February 22. Global Voices Online. Powell, Will. 2012. Project Glass: Translation...inspired - subtitles in glasses (English Spanish conversation). (inspired by google's project glass I put together an application that can provide translated subtitles in real time. It allows me and my sister Elizabeth to have a conversation when I speak English and she speaks Spanish). youtube.com. Quinn, Conor. 2012. Hacking Language Learning: Dr. Conor Quinn at TEDxDirigo. TEDxDirigo. Smith, Dave. 2012. Google Launches Endangered Languages Project To Preserve Global Speech, Culture (VIDEO). International Business Times. Truseneye92. 2010. The English Language In 24 Accents. YouTube.com. Zanuttini, Raffaella. 2013. social: linguistic pride for grammatical diversity. New Haven, CT: YaleCampus Youtube Channel. Select Video Conferences Select Websites Amara Translation. 2013. Amara Translation. New York, NY: amara.org/en/. Duolingo. 2013. Duolingo: Free language education for the world. duolingo.com/. Ethnologue: Languages of the World. 2013. Ethnologue: Languages of the World. Seventeenth edition. Dallas, Texas: SIL International. Languages and Multilingualism. 2012. Languages and Multilingualism. UNESCO.org. MIT OpenCourseware. 2012. MIT OpenCourseware. Cambridge, MA: www.universalsubtitles.org/en/teams/MIT-OCW/. Meedan. 2013. Meedan. (Meedan’s mission is to forward cross-cultural understanding and collaboration by providing people, partners and communities with advanced technologies to exchange ideas, information and knowledge across languages, focusing primarily on English and Arabic). San Francisco, CA: meedan.org. Mitchell, Ryan and Yuki Yamada. 2013. Wikipedia Edits Around the Globe: The Where and When of Language. (In multiple languages). Cambridge, MA: javasaur.com/wikivis/. One Laptop per Child Translate. 2012. http://wiki.laptop.org/go/Translate. World Oral Literature Project. 2012. World Oral Literature Project - voices of vanishing worlds. Cambridge, UK: University of Cambridge Museum of Archaeology and Anthropology. Select Wikis WIL: Wiki for Indigenous Languages. 2013. WIL: Wiki for Indigenous Languages. (Indigenous Language Revitalization Links; see, too David Shorter's Center for Digital Humanities' UCLA web page - http://www.cdh.ucla.edu/people/faculty/434-david-shorter-short-bio.html). Los Angeles, CA: wil.cdh.ucla.edu . Select Writers, Researchers, etc. Subjects' Social Networking Sites Tutoring Wikimedia Commons Wikimedia Commons: https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikipedia Wikipedia: https://www.wikipedia.org/ Wikiquotes Wikiquotes: https://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikisource Wikisource: https://wikisource.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikivoyage Wikivoyage: https://www.wikivoyage.org/ World University and School Links African languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/African_languages Artificial Intelligence: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Artificial_Intelligence Assistive Technologies: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Assistive_Technologies English as a Second Language: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/English_as_a_Second_Language European languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/European_languages Foreign Languages and Literatures: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Foreign_Languages_and_Literatures Indigenous languages of the Americas: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Indigenous_languages_of_the_Americas Language: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Language Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Languages of China: Languages of India: Linguistics: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Linguistics Native American Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Native_American_Languages Papuan languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Papuan_languages United Nations: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/United_Nations Voice and Computing: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Voice_and_Computing WUaS Universal Translator: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Universal_Translator WUaS Navigation Academic Advising at WUaS Academic Press at World University and School Academic Press at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Academic_Press_at_World_University_and_School Access to Live, or Email, University Technical Expertise Ask a question in a specific discipline, or find, for example, a Robotics' or Computer programmer, or Translator, easily and freely. Additional Categories Admissions at World University and School Admissions' Department: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Flyer seeking degree-oriented, WUaS students: 'Quaker-informed World University & School seeks friendly, undergraduate students for free, online, Greatest Universities-centric, bachelor’s degrees to apply in the autumn of 2013, for matriculation in autumn 2014' - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSFriendsFlyerforProspectiveStudentApplicants.pdf - and accessible here, also - http://scottmacleod.com/WUaSNoticeArchive.html. WUaS holds open, electronically-mediated, hour-long, monthly business meeting on the second Saturdays at 9 am Pacific Time, in the manner of Quakers - email worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com if you'd like to participate. Blog at World University and School http://worlduniversityandschool.blogspot.com/ Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at World University and School Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Bookstore_/_Computer_Store_%28New_%26_Used%29_at_WUaS with educational electronics, as well; with musical instruments; value pricing ... 2% below market, consistently; available via mail and electronically; Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Join the World University and School Google + Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/ . Careers Career counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Career_counseling Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love WUaS Job hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting Counseling Counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counseling Coordinates ... in a virtual world Credits Many thanks to each of you! Please feel free to hyperlink your name to a location of your choice (or tell WUaS where to link to - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com). Please do not hesitate to let WUaS know if you think that somebody (including yourself) has been forgotten, now or in the future; please include a URL, which is, of course, one main way identity created on the internet. Digital To Do Android Brainwave device / Headset Broadcast to radio frequency Broadcast to TV Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) MIT OCW Mirror Site Instructions: http://ocw.mit.edu/about/mirror-site-program/mirror-site-instructions/ Print Publish to DVD Recommend Send to phone Tablets Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit MIT OCW Audio Video Courses: http://ocw.mit.edu/courses/audio-video-courses/ Admissions at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Conference Method of Teaching and Learning: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Conference_Method_of_Teaching_and_Learning The College at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/The_College_at_World_University_and_School Ph.D. Degrees at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ph.D._Degrees_at_World_University_and_School World University Law School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Law_School World University Medical School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Medical_School World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School WUaS International Baccalaureate Diploma and Programme: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_International_Baccalaureate_Diploma_and_Programme (beginning with United Nations' languages - Arabic, Chinese (Mandarin), English, French, Russian, Spanish) In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World (Search on the word 'lists' here, too: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Virtual_Worlds) 3D Learn. 2013. http://www.learningin3d.info/ Active Worlds Educational Universe (AWEDU). 2012. http://www.activeworlds.com Alice. 2012. http://www.alice.org/ Minecraft. 2012. www.minecraft.net Edusim. 2013. http://edusim3d.com/ Gifted Kids.ie. 2013. http://www.giftedkids.ie/daynuv.html ISTE – SIGMS. 2013. http://sigms.iste.wikispaces.net/secondlifeplayground2010 Kaneva. 2014. http://www.kaneva.com/ Open Cobalt. 2013. http://www.opencobalt.org/ OpenSim. 2012. http://opensimulator.org/wiki/Main_Page (http://www.scribd.com/doc/57959626/OpenSimulator-School-Quick-Start-Guide) Open Croquet. 2012. http://c2.com/cgi/wiki?OpenCroquet and http://www.opencroquet.org/ Open Wonderland. 2012. http://openwonderland.org/ Primary Games. 2013. http://www.primarygames.com/arcade/virtualworlds.php Quest Atlantis. 2012. http://atlantisremixed.org/ (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZoT3pilNPI). SimScience. 2012. http://simscience.org/ Second Life - Harvard's virtual island. 2012. http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 - and teach, learn and share ideas - in group voice chat, or in group type chat, and via building. SmallWorlds. 2014. https://www.smallworlds.com/ There.com. 2014. http://www.there.com/ Twinity. 2014. http://www.twinity.com/en/choose-your-free-avatar Unity3D. 2012. http://unity3d.com/ WiloStar3D. 2013. https://www.wilostar3d.com/ World of Warcraft in School. 2014. http://wowinschool.pbworks.com/w/page/5268731/FrontPage Add a learning-oriented virtual world here: Travel to this virtual island to learn building: Item Number Global ID and Multiple IDs - see https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Requests_for_comment/New_sites_system Bar code Labels Learning Networking Teach and Learn using free Social Networking software to share what courses, etc., you find edifying, what you enjoy learning .... About Me - World University and School - http://about.me Academia.edu's World University and School - http://worlduniversityandschool.academia.edu/ Delicious.com's World University and School - http://www.delicious.com/WorldUniversityandSchool Facebook.com's World University and School - http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48753608141 ('This group may be archived'). Good Reads - http://www.goodreads.com/group/show/99021-worlduniversityandschool Google + Profiles - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com - Scott MacLeod - https://plus.google.com/115890623333932577910/ Google + Profiles Company page - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com - World University and School - https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/108179352492243955816/posts Google Groups' World University and School - http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School Like LinkedIn's World University and School - http://www.linkedin.com/groups/World-University-School-4024337 Quora - http://www.quora.com/ Research Gate - http://www.researchgate.net/ Redditt.com's World University and School - http://www.reddit.com/user/WorldUnivandSch/ Tribe.net's World University and School - http://tribes.tribe.net/worlduniversityandschool Twitter.com's World University and School - http://twitter.com/WorldUnivandSch Wer Kennt Wen - World University and School - http://www.wer-kennt-wen.de/ World University & School 'subject page' group World University & School Share This Yahoo Groups' World University and School: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/worlduniversityandschool/ RSS Feed TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Google + Hangouts - https://plus.google.com/hangouts Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Free video conferencing iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Free, group video conferencing AnyMeeting - http://anymeeting.com/homepage/ Google + Hangout - https://tools.google.com/dlpage/hangoutplugin - http://www.google.com/+/learnmore/hangouts/ Meeting Burner - http://www.meetingburner.com/index?page=signup-v2 – up to 15 connection ooVoo - http://www.oovoo.com/home.aspx Paltalk - http://www.paltalk.com sifonr - free communication - http://www.sifonr.com/‎ Tokbox | OpenTok - API - http://tokbox.com/opentok Vyew - http://vyew.com/ Web Huddle - https://www.webhuddle.com/homepage.jsp - http://sourceforge.net/projects/webhuddle/ Zoom.us - Cloud HD Video Meetings - http://zoom.us/ Universal Translator at WUaS http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Universal_Translator Google Translate language: Sugar Labs: Translation System language: Region: The "Universitian" Newspaper at World University and School The "Universitian" Newspaper at WUaS Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wet Paint - http://wikisineducation.wikifoundry.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia Wikispaces - http://www.wikispaces.com/ Wikidata / Bots http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Wikidata/Bots World University and School Licensing World University and School - like Wikipedia with Greatest Universities' OpenCourseWare (not endorsed by MIT OCW) - incorporated as a nonprofit effective April 2010 and has been a 501©(3) tax-exempt, educational organization charity through November 12, 2012, and is re-instating its 501©(3) tax-exempt status, as of September 2013, effective 2010. World University & School is a community of learners and teachers who value — and are themselves strengthened by — the rich diversity of its participants. In order to cultivate a flourishing teaching, learning and creating conversation in a diverse and complex world, WUaS welcomes all languages, students, families, faculty, board members, and staff with differences based on (but not limited to) race, color, ethnicity, religion, age, gender, sexual orientation, family structure, and economic background. All content on this site is freely available under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 International (CC BY-SA 3.0) - https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0/ . The World University and School program is not endorsed by MIT or MIT OpenCourseWare. WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities Frequently Asked Questions at World University & School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Frequently_Asked_Questions World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation LANGUAGE TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/LANGUAGE_TEMPLATE NATION STATE TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/NATION_STATE_TEMPLATE SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Volunteers at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Volunteers Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University For questions, or help editing a page, email: worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com Please donate through PayPal to tax-exempt - 501 © (3) - World University and School at http://scottmacleod.com/worlduniversityandschool.htm Thank you!